Nightmare
by Red-HeadNinja1524
Summary: Set after the book and the zombies are becoming human again*cheer*. R has a nightmare one night and Julie helps R get through his first nightmare back as a human. Anyway not the best story or summary but give it a try.


**I thought of this after I fell in love with the book. Sorry if there are spelling mistake I typed this at 1:00 in the morning, after I saw the movie which I have to say was Freakin amazing!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the book or movie or the song lullaby by Nickleback sadly :*(**

I was in the lab, the dead bodies were scattered all over the place. The blood stained all of our faces and bodies. I hear a scream come from the corner and insanely turn in the direction. I see a hand from behind one of the tables covered in blood and the end of some blonde hair.

I feel like I'm frozen to the floor where I stand, after a second i realize that Im just letting her die. I run over behind the lab table and fling the corpse off Julie, I kneel down beside Julie and push her blonde hair out of her face. Who ever that guy was took chunk out of her neck and hit her face on the ground so she has a bloody mouth.

"Ju...lie?" I ask cupping her face with both of my hands. She doesn't reply but gives me a bloody smile. Her eyes start to well up with tears and leave trails down her face, I take the pad of my thumb and wipe them away.

She gives me one more small smile before closing her eyes and stop breathing.

"Julie!" I whisper loudly shaking her. Julie's head just roles and doesn't respond. I put my hands up again to cup her face and lean my forehead against her's and breathe in her scent. "Wake..up." I say, I repeat those words four times before I face that she wasn't going to wake up.

"R!" I hear someone shout my name. "R! Wake up!"

I feel tears fall down my face as I bury my face in her chest and just lay there.

"R wake up!"

I open my eyes to find I'm in bed with Julie on her knees and her hands cupping my cheeks. I feel the hot tears on my face and in my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks me with concern in her eye, the pad of her thumb wipe way the tears. I don't reply I just sit up onto my knees and wrap my arms under her arms and I pull her against me in a tight hug. Julie is surprise at first but doesn't resist it, her arms wrap around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. I bury my face in her hair and run my fingers through it.

"It's okay R you're safe." she says running her skinny fingers through my scalp. I shake my head like a wet dog that just got out of a bath.

"I lost you." I whisper in her hair "We were in the lab again and you died there." I continue as more tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my face.

"Shhh. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." she reassures me. I pull her tighter as if she will fade to dust.

"Go back to sleep now R.I will still be here when you wake up and the time after that..." she says kissing my temple. I unwrap my arms and rest my hands

on the side of her ribcage, our foreheads rest against each other.

"I forgot that not all dreams would be good." I say with a chuckle. Julie gives a small chuckle and looks down at her knees with a small smile. After a minute she gets off her knees and begins to lay back down pulling me with her. We lay facing each other with out legs tangle and arms wrap around each other. Julie lays her head in the crock of my neck and starts to sing

Well, I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that, it's never that bad

Take it from someone who's been where you're at

Laid out on the floor

And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through another night

Stop thinking about the easy way out

There's no need to go and blow the candle out

Because you're not done

You're far too young

And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep listening to the lullaby.

Well, everybody's hit the bottom

Everybody's been forgotten

When everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah, everybody's been abandoned

And left a little empty handed

So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

There me and Julie fall in to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
